Infinity Cycle
by IndigoPenguin
Summary: Does anybody truly know when the bonds between people form and fall away...or even if they have to form to begin with? Who is man to say that these bonds do not repeat throughout time, like a song sung in rounds?[Drabbles concerning characters in FE7and8]
1. A ROUND IS A CIRCLE: Forde and Syrene, R

Hello, and prepare yourself for the horror that is my first Fire Emblem fanfiction! The following seven snippets are drabbles concerning relationships of various groupings of characters from the two games released in the U.S. for the Game Boy Advance. The groupings and their relations-be they romantic or family-will be stated in the chapter title, so for the first and last time, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, THANKYOUVERYMUCH! For the love of manners, please don't attack me because you disapprove of a pairing I use! That aside, feel free to correct any technical errors I make, or offer constructive criticism so I can better my writing.

Also, if you look at the chapter titles, they will form the words to a children's song that is sung in a round over and over again. I don't own Fire Emblem, and I hope you enjoy!

A ROUND IS A CIRCLE

The pair was having another disagreement. This was a tad disappointing to their fellow warriors who had the hope that maybe, just maybe, the agreement over the work that was to be done started a string of agreements.

"Fly in another round, will you?" The green-haired woman raised an eyebrow from her mount's back.

"Do you mean a circle, Forde?" The caviler shrugged, tapping a paintbrush against the easel to rid it of excess white paint.

"Which ever goes like this," and he drew the shape lazily in the air with his free, but still paint-covered hand.

"That's a circle." She responded dryly, stroking the pegasus's back.

"Round, circle, who cares what you call it."

"The proper name is a circle."

"So what? Same shape."

"No, they're not the same thing!"

"Yes they are."

"No they are not, Forde! It is a circle."

"Well, fly in one for me so I can get the sun's angle on her wings again."

"Not until you call it what it is."

"It matters not what I deem it, it is the same thing!"

"Maybe so, but call it by it's proper name!"

"NO!"

"YES, FORDE!"

"LOOK, DO YOU WANT THE PORTRAIT OR NOT?"

"YOU TELL ME, SIR KNIGHT, YOU WANTED TO PAINT IT TO BEGIN WITH, AND YOU'RE THE ONE BEING SO ONERY!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WON'T FLY IN A ROUND!"

"IT'S A CIRCLE! CIRCLE!"

And as the fight carried on, it was realized that even though they had different names, a circle and a round really were the same thing...to everyone but the two quarreling lovers.


	2. A CIRCLE OF SOUND: Flo, Fi and Far,Fam

I don't own Fire Emblem.

A CIRCLE OF SOUND

It really was a rare and beautiful sight, they mused. Not only to see three wonderful warriors getting along together, but also to see three sisters having such fun in the midst of wartime. After all, the three Illian women deserved it.

Nobody would have guessed however, that they all played instruments. Sitting in a small group over to one side of the grassy camp, the sisters laughed and joked about recent events, as well as pestered Florina to be bolder, in between making the simple songs from their childhood spring to life again. Notes flowed from the three's chosen playthings, and occasionally the words were hummed or sang softly.

It didn't matter what the song was, though. With a lavender-haired girl on the piccolo, a stern blue-haired one on the lyre, and a bolder one with hair of cerulean on a small drum, they were creating a childhood all over again, sitting in a circle to the side of a war camp.


	3. IT SPINS LIKE A BUBBLE: Jaf and Nino, R

I don't own Fire Emblem.

IT SPINS LIKE A BUBBLE

The relationship between the two opposites was so odd already, the camp thought they could see nothing stranger. Yet come one day at free time, any member of the party would have stopped at the riverbank and stared.

For there sat the Angel of Death with his legs crossed looking into the water while a chipper mage kicked her feet softly in the cool liquid. She was blowing soap bubbles that Heath had shown her how to make as Jaffar watched them drift away, but soon stopped and turned towards him. "Hey, Jaffar?" He turned his eyes towards hers. "Can you spin your knife through the string of bubbles without popping any?"

He stopped for a moment before pulling out his smaller dagger. "I don't know. Can...I try, Nino?" The green-haired girl nodded and blew, then watched in amazement as the blade spun through the air, missing every bubble she made.

"Wow, Jaffar! That is so cool!" Nino gushed, pulling the knife out of the water and drying it with the end of her skirt. "You're a really good knife thrower, you know that? And it was so pretty!"

He took the blade back, then with a tilt of his head received the bubbles. After blowing a few into the air, Jaffar barely smiled. "I think I like the bubbles more."


	4. AS IT GOES 'ROUND: Garcia and Ross, Fam

I don't own Fire Emblem.

AS IT GOES 'ROUND

Sure, teaching your son how to clean blood off of his ax isn't the typical father-son bonding tool, but with a father like Garcia, everybody knew that Ross wouldn't have the most normal of childhoods. He seemed pleased with it, though, as even a fool could see as he looked at his father with huge, proud eyes. "And, you see, a rusty blade isn't good."

"Uh-huh...okay, dad, can I try?" The taller, ox-like man nodded and handed his calf, as it were, the cloth, and Ross set to cleaning his weapon with his usual frenzy.

"Slow down, Ross! You'll cut yourself, like you did when I taught you how to sharpen the blade."

"But da-ad! You can do it so fast! Why can't I?" Garcia sighed and placed a worn hand on his shoulder.

"I've had more practice. And you, Ross...well, I hope you never get it." Ross looked quizzically at his oddly sad parent before releasing a comic smile.

"Dad, you do know that karma bites you in the ass only if you do something wrong?"

Garcia laughed and patted his boy on the shoulder heartily. "Thanks, son. I needed that. Now about your language..."


	5. IT CHASES EACH OTHER: Seth and Eirika, R

I do not own Fire Emblem.

IT CHASES EACH OTHER.

It was a little routine the two had settled into. Every evening, circumstances permitting, they would head out to a open area near camp and spar; her sword against his lance.

One could tell they cared for the other though. Not only did the general give his charge gentle advice throughout their bouts, but their weapons never touched the other's own-or the other, for that matter. They always stopped a hair's width away, smiled at the other, then paced back twice and began again wordlessly. It had been this way since Eirika asked the crimson-haired man about it the first time they sparred. "Are you...afraid to hit me, Seth?"

Seth's eyes widened as they stared into her blue ones. He could tell her that he was afraid of ever hurting her in any way... "I could never hurt my charge, m'lady." Inwardly Eirika had sighed, but like always she smiled and nodded, then backed away from him to begin again.

They both knew. They were always chasing the other...but somehow, could never bring themselves to move that final distance.


	6. LIKE A SISTER AND A BROTHER: E and T,Fam

I do not own Fire Emblem.

LIKE A SISTER AND A BROTHER

Words that were as familiar to his ears as his own name sprung from Ewan's lips as the bandit moved towards his sister. With a gesture, the man lit ablaze, and Tethys shouted a thank you over the roar of battle. But she didn't need to...Ewan couldn't ask her to show gratitude for anything, not after all she had done for him.

He was five and she was eleven when their parents died. Despite her own pain, Tethys had consoled him through all hours of the night and day. She gave him their only ragged blanket when it grew cold, and most of the food-she still never had admitted to that, but growling tummies at bedtime didn't lie. And he knew her dream of becoming a herbalist...all thrown away to dance so they could live...so he could have a proper childhood. As soon as she heard that he wanted to be a mage, she took the week's journey to find Saleh to teach him-in the middle of winter! Tethys never complained about it, though. She said that he was her little energetic world and to have him grinning and asking her if she knew how many legs a centipede really had was enough.

So no, it was wrong for her to thank him. Protecting his own beautiful, graceful, slightly over-protective world was the least he could do.


	7. B'CAUSE: Joshua and Natasha, R

I don't own Fire Emblem.

B'CAUSE

"What's this for anyway?" Joshua asked, dangling a bottle of pink liquid in front of him.

She turned away from the shelf to glance at the medicine. "Indigestion. And this one..." Natasha held out a vial of green powder. "Is for your tent mate, who has-"

"The runs something horrible!" Joshua cackled, taking the offered vial. He glanced at her frown before continuing. "I don't think it's funny, just-Oh, Mighty Prince Innes has the dreaded runs! Woe is Frelia! Woe is Jehanna if Prince Joshua does not run to the lovely Lady Natasha and ask her for a magic brew!"

"Well...when you put it that way..." Natasha smiled brightly, giggling a little. "Horror to Magvel if Prince Innes does not taketh his medicine in hot water every hour for three hours! If not, his condition will worsen! And then, the noble Prince Joshua must rush to the Lady Natasha's tent and ask for a stronger brew...not that she would mind."

Joshua looked up from his snickering to peer at her. "You really wouldn't mind if I ran in here at pre-dawn hours if I needed something-and not just because Innes is sick?" Natasha shook her head and resumed cleaning her shelves. "Why?"

"I don't know, exactly. Just b'cause, I suppose." Joshua blinked and then smirked at the cleric.

"Just b'cause, eh?" With that he brushed a small kiss across her hand with his usual charm before turning to leave. "There's my just b'cause. Thanks." Natasha ran a slender finger over her hand before beginning to ask him why...but he had gone.


End file.
